


Heebie-Jeebies

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [293]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 07:38:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: heebie-jeebies: noun: hee-bee-jee-beez: Slang. a condition of extreme nervousness caused by fear, worry, strain, etc.; the jitters; the willies (usually preceded by the)from Dictionary. com:The American cartoonist William (“Billy”) De Beck (1890-1942) was most famous for his comic strip Take Barney Google, F'rinstance (1919), which became Barney Google and Snuffy Smith in 1934. De Beck is responsible for coining heebie-jeebies, balls of fire, and time’s a-wastin. Heebie-jeebies entered English in the 20th century.





	Heebie-Jeebies

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of the boys from A Change of Heart, Halloween edition.

Nothing scared Sherlock Holmes.

Nothing.

Well, other than John getting hurt, or kidnapped, or worse. Other than that, nothing scared him, not really. 

But, spiders? Spiders gave him a bad case of the heebie-jeebies.

Of course, as a man of science, he knew, he understood that spiders served their purpose, they were necessary, unlike ticks and mosquitos and wasps - who knew why they roamed the planet. But spiders? Ick. He wasn't sure exactly why they made him freak out, it was completely irrational, but he was sure Mycroft was involved somehow, he considered as he was recovering from the practical joke John had pulled on him on their first Halloween as a couple. Naturally, he had never told John about his feelings about spiders, didn't think it was necessary for John to know something so childish, so infantile, about himself. Infantile was the word he had just screeched at John when he climbed down from the kitchen counter, and was able to locate his voice again.

"Infantile, John!" He binned the plastic spiders, that John had added to the sugar bowl, shivering as he checked to be sure there were no real ones, somehow, and refilled it with sugar, then placed it out of John's reach.

"It's Halloween, Sherlock, it's a day when we can be, we're supposed to be infantile, or at least child-like. Didn't you ever dress up on Halloween and pull pranks in your neighborhood?"

"NO! I most certainly did not. It was - not something -" Sherlock slumped into his chair and mumbled, "it was 'beneath' us."

John closed his eyes and pinched his nose. "What? 'Beneath' you?"

"We - even then, especially then, we were seen, as odd. Mycroft had started wearing suits when he was, I don't know, well before I was born. And, I didn't speak until later than the other kids, they thought I was 'weird,' so, even though our parents encouraged us to make friends and be 'normal,' you could say, it didn't quite take, and Halloween was the absolute worst. I wanted to dress up and go out, but -" He shrugged and shook his head. "Never mind."

"Let's go TP Mycroft's place."

"WHAT?"

"Let's get dressed up and go TP his place, or better yet, decorate it for Halloween, you know, jack-o-lanterns, fake spider webs - I'll do that part, it's fun, though - you do have a key to his place, yeah?"

Sherlock looked at him doubtfully for a moment, then a grin began to grow over his tight features. "Can I go as a pirate? I always wanted to go as a pirate."

"Yeah, love, you'd make a brilliant pirate." John murmured as he kissed him softly and Sherlock sighed and closed his eyes, then rested his head against John's shoulder. 

"Do we have to start now, or do we have time to -"

John kissed his forehead and smiled at him as he brushed a curl from his eyes. "We have all the time in the world, yeah?"

Sherlock nodded and with a grin kissed John soundly, then hopped up from his chair and pulled John back to bed.


End file.
